


Dry Bowser Gets Hijacked

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Fire, Watermelons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser was enjoying a nice race... and then Waluigi ruins it.





	

Dry Bowser was enjoying the sights of the sky high above in the Sunshine Airport as he was gliding while driving a Mercedes car, not having a care for the world when suddenly he glanced to his right, seeing Waluigi hijack a plane as the tall lanky purple man chucked a rose at the bony reptile. Dry Bowser was confused as to why Waluigi would be doing this, when Waluigi twirled around and sent a Waluigi Tornado right at him, causing the bonehead to lose most of his bones as he went swirling high into the air. Waluigi laughed, but he couldn't celebrate his cruel act as Dry Bowser's skull landed right on his head, knokcing the elf man out as the plane crashed into the Sunshine Airport itself, WITH NO SURVIVORS.

"Argh! What the hell is wrong with you?" Dry Bowser growled as he was bouncing on his skull, his bones having been scattered all around the tropical airport.

"Everything! That's why I'm Waluigi and you're a loser!" Waluigi taunted as he began performing his crotch chop in front of Dry Bowser.

Rolling his eyes, Dry Bowser fired a purple fireball at Waluigi's crotch, setting him on fire as the lanky man ran around the airport, burning the entire facilities as eventually the building collapsed from the purple flames spreading around. Petey Piranha, who was having some watermelons he had stuffed in his red pouch, turned around to see the Sunshine Airport racecourse burn in flames, tilting his bulbous head as he pondered if he should go and inspect the damage that was being done, being on one of the various islands surrounding the tropical landmass. "All those flames are a result of that lanky idiot burning everything from running about..." Dry Bowser mused to himself as he decided to get closer, since he didn't fear feeling the burn.


End file.
